All industrial products need identification during manufacture and after for purposes of inventory control, working capital management, and quality tracing.
Marking technology for rubber products, such as tires, have previously used solvent-based marking liquids. Volatile organic chemicals serving as solvents for marking liquids have more environmental complications than aqueous-based marking liquids.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0250891 (Matuki), now abandoned, discloses a water-based coating material for a rubber product employing an ecologically friendly rubber-based vulcanizable latex and pigment.